Stæja Thief
Abigail is the daughter of The Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen Abi is a rebel, as she loves the sound of kidnapping the successor of Gerda in order to befriend her and assist her journey to help her rescue Kai's successor but isn't so fond of the travelling and not settling down, as she secretly longs for a secure lifestyle rather than a chaotic one. Parent Story: The Snow Queen Abigail's Destiny Abigail is the eldest daughter of the Little Robber Girl and is in line to inherit the family destiny. The fairytale is summarised in the link above. Abigail is pretty much destined to accompany her mother (of whom, she doesn't have much of a bond with) during a nightly trek around the forest near the abandoned castle/manor they call home. They run into Gerda, who is quietly riding in a very noticeable carriage given to her by the friendly princess, and kidnap her. The chief thief decides that she wants to eat Gerda, only to be stopped by her bratty daughter, who bites her ear and expresses how she wants to make the girl be her friend. Due to the Little Robber Girl's standing in the clan of robbers, and the amount of intimidation she seems to give off, her mother and the rest of the clan agree to her wishes. Gerda is taken to the clan's hide out where she sits around an open fire and watches the robbers sharpen knives. At some point, the Little Robber Girl shows Gerda her little collection of pets: 100 pigeons, 2 wood pigeons and an aged reindeer she has named Ba. Shortly after this Gerda explains her situation to the Robber Girl and begs to be set free. The Robber Girl reluctantly allows her to go, taking Ba as a steed, as he knows about the Snow Queen, who has kidnapped her friend Kai (or Kay, depending on the variation of the tale). When Gerda rescues Kai from the Snow Queen's castle, on their journey back, the pair meet up with the Robber Girl once again, what happens during this time is unclear. How does Abigail come into it? At some point in her adult life, The not-so Little Robber Girl eventually had her first child, who she named Abigail. She then went on to leave her daughter in the care of her grandmother in favour of living a life of a carefree bachelorette (only to become pregnant again with Tyvainea three years later). (I should expand this) Character Personality Talented, inconsistent and bittersweet are three words that can really sum up Abigail, as despite her fairly plain and simple appearance, she likes to present herself as a complicated person in hopes to make her seem "mysterious" (of which she fails miserably, as she is basically an open book). Socially, Abigail has had issues with understanding how people feel, and often is unintentionally coming off as inconsiderate. When she is with her closest friends, she is a loveable goofball who likes to give orders and take risks. As she is a thief, she is a serious Kleptomaniac-a trait that she has inherited from generations before her. She has little respect for people's belongings and is very possessive. She has paranoid tendencies and often is known to sleep with a knife. Abigail often struggles to understand the people around her, it doesn't really help that she is pretty much living a façade, as through all the layers of punk make up, is a young girl who never got to have a proper childhood. Apperance Abigail naturally has hazel eyes and short, cropped hair which she clips on hair extensions onto. She has a little burn mark on a part of her face which is hidden by her curly fringe, (due to a childhood incident involving three young children, a stolen skateboard and an open campfire). She is slightly taller than some of the other students and is slightly chubby. She usually has bruises on her legs and scratch marks on her arms, mainly from her choice of rough and tumble activities. Interests and Abilities As you may have guessed, Abigail is a passionate thief who is usually light on her feet and hard to detect. She has a high interest in crowns, and doesn't have a problem taking a student's prised headpiece away from them. She also has a strong interest in music, (despite hating the class with a passion) and knows how to play the guitar and is studying on how to play the violin-however, she is terrible at this and is pretty sure everyone just wants her to stop. She tends to trade homework and extra tasks for walks in the forest and trips to a coffee shop. She doesn't seem to be interested in schooling in general, but likes to look at maps and be completely confused on how and why they could possibly help her. She also happens to be very fluent in English and Danish (considering her tale originated and will almost certainly be rein-acted in Denmark, knowing both languages are pretty much necessary to complete her destiny). She isn't sure which language is her mother tongue, but likes to confuse teachers when intimidated by their presence or interrogations. She also is pretty active on throneblr, where she casually reblogs MirrorNet memes, sends weird anons to her friends and posts selfies and musings. Her blog is pretty much average as she truly has no idea what she's doing. On this site, she happens to have some serious bonding time with her sister, Tyv and her friend Cascade. The three girls simply stalk each other's blogs and make witty remarks at their posts. Royal or Rebel? Abigail is a rebel. Despite identifying as a royal during the majority of her Legacy Year. She changed her mind after being appointed to a heavy amount of peer pressure and general reflection. Despite having a love of stealing, she began to accept that she isn't the best girl for the job, and is thinking about handing over her destiny to her sister-thinking this might actually build a sibling relationship for the two-which is something she's been dreaming of for as long as she's been aware of Tyvainea's existence. She hasn't told her friends and her classmates about her change of alignment, and isn't exactly sure how she's going to. Will she regret this change of mind? Probably. Can she be bothered to do anything about it? Nah. Relationships Family Despite being the eldest, and the child tied to the family destiny, Abigail doesn't really have much of a bond with her immediate family to speak of. She didn't really know her mother growing up, and was raised by her grandmother, who is simply known as "Grandmama Thief". Abigail and her grandmother have more of a mother-daughter sort of relationship, and Abigail adores her. When she is at home, Abigail acts as her grandmother's carer (despite the elder's constant disapproval of her granddaughter not being outside with her friends). Abigail's mother seems to treat her like a younger sister, rather than a daughter. Constantly ignoring her eldest daughter's needs in favour of her own exploits. Abigail doesn't really have anything nice to say about her mother, and tends to avoid her. Mother and daughter seem to get into arguments a lot, especially when either (or both) girl is intoxicated. Needless to say mother and daughter loathe each other. Abigail doesn't know anything about her father, and doesn't want to know. When asked she usually refers to her father as "The King of Abandoment." And when around friends, or slightly threatened, she will call herself a princess, using her "fathers" title. She has a younger sister who is three years younger than her who is called Tyvainea L. Thief who is pretty much everything her mother wanted Abigail to be. Abigail deeply loves and worries about her younger sister, and demanded that the other robber girl would join her at Ever After High. Using the excuse that "Tyv is gonna be part of my robber clan, right? So she's got a destiny!" Abigail worries about Tyv's attitude and wishes that her younger sister would open up to her. Friends Narcissa Demonic is Abigail's best friend forever after, without a doubt. She is someone Abigail will stick up for no matter what Abi has a habit of being slightly possessive over Narcissa, getting jealous or paranoid when she is with other people. The pair are pretty much an unstoppable duo who seem to specialise in annoying people and ruining functions. Their both sparky tenancies usually end in anarchy, even if Narcissa unsucsessfully tries to stop Abi from doing something stupid. She is also quite fond of Sylvi Robber who she usually has to work with in specialist classes that tailor to her desitny. (E.g. General thieving and the such.) The two are practically joined at the hip, and enjoy being snarky and generally rude to people they don't like. She and Sylvi's families are also very close. Abigail has a rather amusing friendship with Celle Goosefeathers she doesn't mind the extra company, and usually is involved in any crazy conspiracy that Celle may conjure up. Despite being older, Celle appears to be significantly more mature than Abigail, which is something she heavily envies. Rolana Candeliere and Abigail are reluctant friends, recently dropping a subtle feud between each other and somewhat getting along. The pair occasionally fight, these fights mainly being an excuse for Rolana to use puns and Abigail to scream at someone. When not fighting, the pair appear to have a series of things in common and Abigail would hate to admit the enjoys the donkey-chic's company. Pet Abigail has a pet deer called Rouge. Who is also tied to her destiny as the daughter of Ba. Romance Romance? Oh please, Abigail doesn't like to talk about it. After all, it's a joke that's not funny. At some point when she was younger, she had a crush on Sparrow Hood, only to realize he was a jerk who wasn't going to notice her. Then she had a fling with her best friend's brother...which ended in tears. Let's just say she'd rather keep guys as friends and is trying to be way more interdependent. Outfits Basic TBR Legacy Day TBR Getting Fairest Abigail wears an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts...though usually she just sleeps in whatever she was wearing in the day...or sometimes her underwear, give the girl a break, she usually is passed out in a tree. Thronecoming TBR Portrayal I'm going to probably take another look at this. Trivia * Considering her story's lack of an ending, Abigail often spends time wondering what is going to become of herself. Following from this, she isn't considering following the footsteps of Duchess Swan to "steal" herself a happy ending, as she'd prefer to craft up her own rather than take from someone else, which is slightly ironic. *Abigail is obsessed with all things horrific and disturbing, she will shamelessly admit to anyone that she's seen nearly any horror movie ever made..twice. *She is an avid Evermore fan. *Abi's birthday is the 1st of September *Abi is a member of the Gleeful Ever After choir club *She has shamelessly picked up a habit of smoking in and around school campus. *She has the habit of occasionally snapping at people for no reason, as well as a slightly inconvenient violent streak *She enjoys ice skating, and does own a pair of boots that she has modified into ice skates, she taught herself to skate when she was five. She has considered seeing if the school hosts any ice sports, as she would love to learn how to play them. * She loathes analogue clocks, mainly due to her lack of understanding on the type of clock which is used throughout the school. She is very much dependant on her mirrordevices to tell her the time. Quotes Related Pages *Abigail Thief's Diary *Tyvainea L. Thief Misc. Gallery abigail_thief_by_scaryfairytalemagic-d7vkitc.png|(Yay for revamps) Abigail by ScaryFairytaleMagic Abigailcard.png|Abigail's card, edit by me, base by HakureiKai on dA Abi Royal Card Back.png|Abigail's card, made by Mandiga! :3 gift__abigail_thief_by_mishachutubby-d7hvwdu.png|Abi by Mishachu Tubby :3 ImageDynamickDup.jpg|The Dynamic Duo chilling in Book End, drawn by Scary Fairytale Magic :D AbbyThief.jpg|Abi by IdioticPerfectionist Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:MeredithAgnesPoe Category:The Thief Family Category:Characters of the Month Category:The Snow Queen Category:Snow Queen Category:Snow Queen OCS